dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Parents
Meet the Parents is a 2000 American dark comedy film written by Jim Herzfeld and John Hamburg and directed by Jay Roach. Starring Robert De Niro and Ben Stiller, the film chronicles a series of unfortunate events that befall a good-hearted but hapless man while visiting his girlfriend's parents. Teri Polo, Blythe Danner, and Owen Wilson also star. Meet the Parents is a remake of a 1992 film of the same name directed by Greg Glienna and produced by Jim Vincent. Glienna — who also played the original film's protagonist — and Mary Ruth Clarke co-wrote the screenplay. Universal Studios purchased the rights to Glienna's film with the intent of creating a new version. Jim Herzfeld expanded the original script but development was halted for some time. Jay Roach read the expanded script and expressed his desire to direct the film but Universal declined him. At that time, Steven Spielberg was interested in directing the film while Jim Carrey was interested in playing the lead role. The studio only offered the film to Roach once Spielberg and Carrey left the project. Released in the United States and Canada on October 6, 2000 and distributed by Universal Studios, the film earned back its initial budget of $55 million in only eleven days. It went on to become one of the highest-grossing films of 2000, earning over $160 million in North America and over $330 million worldwide. Meet the Parents was well received by film critics and viewers alike, winning several awards and earning additional nominations. Ben Stiller won two comedy awards for his performance and the film was chosen as the Favorite Comedy Motion Picture at the 2001 People's Choice Awards. The success of Meet the Parents inspired two film sequels, namely Meet the Fockers and Little Fockers released in 2004 and 2010 respectively. Meet the Parents also inspired a reality television show titled Meet My Folks and a situation comedy titled In-Laws, both of them debuting on NBC in 2002. Plot Gaylord "Greg" Focker (Ben Stiller) is a male nurse living in Chicago, who intends to propose to his girlfriend Pam Byrnes (Teri Polo), a schoolteacher. His plan is disrupted when Pam's sister Debbie becomes engaged and he finds out that Debbie's fiance, Dr. Robert "Bob" Banks had asked Pam's father for permission before proposing. Greg and Pam travel to Pam's parents' house in Oyster Bay, Long Island to attend the wedding. Greg intends to propose to Pam in front of her family after receiving her father's permission, but this plan is delayed when the airline loses his luggage, including the engagement ring. When they arrive at the Byrnes' home, Greg meets Pam's father Jack (Robert De Niro), her mother Dina (Blythe Danner) and their beloved cat, Jinx (also named Mr. Jinx or Jinxy), a brown and black Himalayan cat. Jack takes an instant dislike to Greg and openly criticizes him for his chosen career of nursing and whatever else he sees as a sign of weakness. Greg's attempts to impress Jack either go unnoticed or fail: He inadvertently leads Jack to think he is a marijuana user, while mentioning the possible subtle drug references in "Puff, the Magic Dragon" while listening to the song on the car stereo on the way to the drug store, and Jack later finds a marijuana pipe that he thinks belongs to Greg (it actually belonged to Debbie and Pam's brother, Denny). At dinner, Greg, who is Jewish, recites the lyrics from the song "Day by Day" from the musical "Godspell" when asked to say Grace, and makes up a story about milking a cat in an attempt to explain to Jack why he had earlier caught Greg reading a pharmacy magazine about lactation. Greg presents the Byrnes family with a bottle of Mumm's champagne he bought from the drug store, but when Jack reveals that Pam had a previous fiancé, the cork suddenly pops off by itself and accidentally smashes an urn containing the remains of Jack's deceased mother, giving Jinx the opportunity to urinate in the ashes. Greg becomes even more uncomfortable after receiving an impromptu lie detector test from Jack, and Pam later reveals that Jack is a former CIA counterintelligence officer who had recently retired. Meeting the rest of Pam's family and friends, including Debbie, her fiance, his parents, and Pam's highly financially and spiritually successful ex-fiancee Kevin (Owen Wilson), Greg still feels like an outsider. Things between Greg and Jack go from bad to worse during a game of water volleyball, where Jack becomes annoyed with Greg's incompetent playing, and in an attempt to play more seriously, Greg accidentally hits Debbie while spiking the ball, giving her a bloody nose and a black eye; and when Greg later uses a malfunctioning toilet (and claims that Jinx used it, which Jack does not accept), the Byrnes' yard is flooded with sewage. The airline arrives with the luggage that Greg lost, but it turns out to be the wrong luggage, and while Greg is on the phone attempting to resolve the matter, he accidentally lets Jinx loose. While pursuing Jinx, Greg accidentally starts a fire in the yard, destroying a wedding altar that Kevin had sculpted for Bob and Debbie's wedding. Jack conducts a background check on Greg's MCAT scores and does not find any record of anyone named Greg Focker ever taking the MCAT's. Jack inspects Greg's luggage, unaware that it is actually the wrong luggage, and discovers an assortment of sexual toys. Jack then jumps to the false conclusion that Greg is not even a real nurse, but rather a drug dealer posing as a hospital worker to gain easy access, per their previous discussion about "Puff the Magic Dragon." Later, the Byrnes family realizes Jinx is missing and Greg, in a last-ditch effort to win Jack over, goes to an animal shelter, finds a feral cat who looks almost exactly like Jinx, except for a white tip on its tail (whereas Jinx has an all-black tail), puts Jinx's collar on him and spray paints his tail to make the cat look just like Jinx. While the entire family is out to dinner, Jack gets a voicemail saying that the real Jinx is at their neighbor's house. On their way home, Greg realizes that Jack knows about Jinx, and desperately attempts to beat Jack home in an attempt to get rid of the evidence, but ultimately fails after Jack takes a shortcut and returns before Greg. The family returns home to find the stray cat has completely raided the den. Jack angrily calls Greg out in front of the entire family for his lack of honesty, and demands that he call off his relationship with Pam and leave immediately. By this time, the entire Byrnes family, including Pam, agree that Greg should leave. Desperate to save himself, Greg reveals that he has observed Jack speaking with strange characters (including speaking with someone in Thai over the phone and meeting with a man in a drug store parking lot) and is planning a secret mission to Thailand after Debbie's wedding, thus lying about being retired from the CIA. However, Greg realizes that the hole he dug himself into only got much as Jack angrily explains that the "mission" he was planning was actually a surprise honeymoon to Ko Samui for the newlywed couple and that the man he was meeting with in the parking lot was a travel agent giving him their visas. As a result, Pam and Greg break up, and Greg starts to leave. Just as Greg is leaving, an airport employee arrives with Greg's real missing luggage, under the name "Gaylord Focker" much to the amusement of the Byrneses. Greg goes to the airport but, devastated by his break-up with Pam and still disappointed about the luggage mix-up, gets so angry that he eventually finds himself detained by airport security for causing a scene on the plane while frustratingly attempting to get his luggage into the overhead storage hold and for saying the word "bomb." Back at the Byrnes' household, Jack still believes that Greg would be an unsuitable husband, as he is completely dishonest and incompetent. Upon receiving retribution from his wife, who claims that Jack never warmed up to Kevin until after he and Pam broke up, and Pam, with records that Greg actually passed the MCAT's, Jack realizes that Pam truly loves Greg. Jack rushes to the airport, convinces airport security to release Greg, and requests that he be honest about everything that transpired. Greg admits that he loves Pam, and everything he did before was out of desperation to win Jack's approval. Jack admits that maybe he had been too hard on Greg, and he brings him back to the Byrnes' household. Greg proposes to Pam. She accepts, and her parents agree that they should now meet Greg's parents. After Debbie's wedding, Jack views footage of Greg recorded by hidden cameras that he had placed strategically around their house. Cast *Robert De Niro as Jack Byrnes *Ben Stiller as Gaylord "Greg" Focker *Teri Polo as Pam Byrnes *Blythe Danner as Dina Byrnes *Nicole DeHuff as Deborah Byrnes *Jon Abrahams as Denny Byrnes *Owen Wilson as Kevin Rawley *James Rebhorn as Dr. Larry Banks *Thomas McCarthy as Dr. Robert "Bob" Banks *Phyllis George as Linda Banks Themes Greg Focker is a middle-class Jewish nurse whose social and cultural position is juxtaposed against the Byrnes family of upper-class White Anglo-Saxon Protestants.Wilmington, Michael. 'Meet the Parents' Finds Success by Marrying Classic Themes to Modern Tastes, Los Angeles Times, November 6, 2000. Accessed March 30, 2010. With respect to Greg as a Jew and a nurse when compared to the Byrnes and Banks families, a distinct cultural gap is created and subsequently widened. The cultural differences are often highlighted and Greg is repeatedly made aware of them. This serves to achieve comedic effect through character development and has also been commented upon as being indicative of thematic portrayal of Jewish characters' roles in modern film as well as being a prime example of how male nurses are portrayed in media. Speaking about character development in Meet the Parents, director Jay Roach stated that he wanted an opportunity to "do character-driven comedy" and "to create realistic characters, but heighten the comedic situations and predicaments." Vincent Brook observes mainstream Hollywood cinema's tendency since the 1990s of incorporating Jewish liminality and "popularizing the Jew." He explains the "manly Jewish triumph" of characters like Jeff Goldblum's David Levinson in Independence Day and labels it as a "certain answer to America's yearnings for a new Jewish hero." This stands in direct contrast to the schlemiel or "the Jewish fool" which was seen to have been revitalized in the mid-1990s after faltering since the 1960s. The schlemiel, Brook explains, is an anti-hero in whose humiliation the audience finds supreme pleasure. Within that context, Brook describes Greg Focker's character as "the quintessential example of the postmodern schlemiel." The repeated embarrassing encounters that Greg faces with his girlfriend's all-American family is compared to the example of Jason Biggs's character Jim Levenstein of the ''American Pie'' film series where Levenstein is often the comedic centerpiece due to his repeated sexual embarrassments. . This scene served to show a wide social and cultural gap between Greg and the WASP-y Byrnes family.]] Anne Bower writes about Jewish characters at mealtime as part of the broader movement she believes started in the 1960s where filmmakers started producing work that explored the "Jewish self-definition." She postulates that the dinner table becomes an arena where Jewish characters are often and most pointedly put into "conflicts with their ethnic and sexual selves." She describes the example of Greg sitting down for dinner with the Byrnes family and being asked to bless the food. In this scene, Greg attempts to recite a prayer by improvising and, in doing so, launches into a recital of the song "Day by Day" from Act I of ''Godspell. Bower notes this scene as "particularly important for establishing the cultural distance" between the Jewish Greg and the Christian Byrnes. She noted that the social gap is further widened next morning when Greg is the last person to arrive at the breakfast table; he shows up wearing pajamas while everyone else is fully clothed. Here Greg is shown eating a bagel, which Bower argues as being a clear signifier of Jewishness. Based on common misconceptions and stereotypes about men in nursing, Greg's profession is repeatedly brought up by Jack Byrnes in a negative context and the character of Greg Focker has come to be one of the best known film portrayals of a male nurse. Even though men dominated the profession in earlier times, there has been a feminization of the nursing profession over the course of the last century which has caused men in nursing to often be portrayed as misfits by the media. A common stereotype is that of a man who accepts a career in nursing as an unfortunate secondary career choice, either failing to become a physician or still trying to become one. Such stereotyping is due to a presumption that a man would prefer to be a physician but is unable to become one due to lack of intelligence or non-masculine attributes. Jack Byrnes is often seen openly criticizing Greg's career choice per his perception of nursing being an effeminate profession. In their book Men in Nursing: History, Challenges, and Opportunities authors Chad O'Lynn and Russell Tranbarger present this as an example of a negative portrayal. Commenting on the same issue but disagreeing, Barbara Cherry in her book Contemporary Nursing: Issues, Trends, & Management called the portrayal of Greg as a nurse "one of the most positive film portrayals of men who are nurses" and commented that Greg "humorously addresses and rises above the worst of all stereotypes that are endured by men in this profession." Sandy and Harry Summers in the book Saving Lives: Why the Media's Portrayal of Nurses Puts Us All at Risk postulate that Greg's character, although intelligent and firm in his defense of his profession, "might have done more to rebut the stereotypes" while also reporting that "some men in nursing" expressed their opinions that it would have been better to not present the stereotypes at all. Production Background Meet the Parents is a remake of a 1992 independent film of the same name.The Boys Who Met the Parents, Stumped. Accessed March 26, 2010.Shaffer, R.L. Meet the Parents: Bonus Edition (2000), dvdfuture.com. Accessed December 20, 2009.Adams, Sam. Meet the Parents, Philadelphia City Paper. Accessed August 20, 2009. Greg Glienna and Mary Ruth Clarke wrote the original story and screenplay. Glienna also directed and starred in the 76 minute film which was filmed on 16 mm film in 1991 and released the following year.Ayscough, Suzan. Meet the Parents, Variety, August 13, 1992. Accessed May 28, 2008.Wooten, Amy. Greg Glienna: Meet the Comic, Windy City Times, May 31, 2008. Accessed May 28, 2008.Brown, R. Chris. Emo Philips Talks with R. Chris Brown. Comedy Newswire, March 23, 2009. Accessed August 20, 2009.Howe, Desson. A High Mirth Rate, The Washington Post, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. The 1992 film also marked one of only several film roles played by comedian Emo Philips which he also helped produce.Local Film Producer Brings America's #1 Film School To Detroit, Reuters, July 8, 2009. Accessed August 20, 2009. Film producer Elliot Grove, founder of Raindance Film Festival and the British Independent Film Awards, listed the original Meet the Parents on his personal Top Ten list of favorite films where he called it "much funnier and tighter than the Hollywood version".Elliot's Top Ten, raindance.co.uk. Accessed August 20, 2009. The 1992 film was a featured entry in the 1995 Raindance Film Festival. Producer Nancy Tenenbaum acquired the rights to the short film. After she sent a copy of the original film to several people of interest, filmmaker Steven Soderbergh replied that he was interested and that he wanted to direct a remake. He brought it to the attention of Universal Studios who initially declined but subsequently optioned the rights to the film in 1995. Soderbergh took on the project but then dropped it when he got involved with Out of Sight. Writing Universal approached screenwriter Jim Herzfeld to expand the screenplay.Turan, Kenneth. Meet the Parents, Los Angeles Times, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. Herzfeld expanded the modest script, completing the first draft as early as 1996. He initially presented it to Roach who had, up to that point, directed the first two ''Austin Powers'' films. Roach admits to have liked the script from the beginning and was very much willing to make the film even though he thought "it needed more work." Universal initially declined to have relatively inexperienced Roach take on the project. The studio was skeptical of Roach's ability to direct a "less-cartoony, character-driven script" compared to a comedy like Austin Powers. Universal's reluctance to give the project to Roach was also due to new interest from Steven Spielberg who wanted to direct and produce the film with Jim Carrey playing the role of Greg Focker.Interview with Fran Drescher; Jim Carrey Discusses Movies, Comedy and Relationships, CNN, December 15, 2008. Accessed March 29, 2010. However, Spielberg and Carrey never took the project past the planning stages. The script was then returned to Roach who had by now taken on his next project of Mystery, Alaska but was still interested in making Meet the Parents. The drafts of the script were written by Herzfeld and, once De Niro and Stiller were confirmed as stars, John Hamburg was brought on board "to help fit the script to their verbal styles." Due to changes in directorial and acting line-ups after the early drafts of the script were written, Hamburg kept adjusting and re-writing the script well after production had already begun. Casting Upon the suggestion of Universal Studios, Roach cast De Niro in the role of Jack Byrnes due to critical acclaim of De Niro's recent comedy work in films such as Analyze This and in the live-action/animated film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. De Niro's character Jack Byrnes is Pam's father and a retired CIA operative who is overly protective of his family and has a hard time warming up to his daughters' love interests. The script was not written with De Niro in mind as Jack Byrnes; the first draft of the script was completed in 1996, three years before De Niro appeared in Analyze This.Gunn, Elston. Ten Questions with MEET THE PARENTS screenwriter Jim Herzfeld, screenwritersutopia.com, March 11, 2004. Accessed October 9, 2008. However, shortly after De Niro finished filming The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Universal suggested to Roach that he should cast De Niro for the role to which Roach agrees that he had "no reservations whatsoever."Jay Roach talks about his hit film Meet the Parents and spewing sewage on Robert De Niro, Barnes & Noble, March 5, 2001. Accessed October 9, 2008. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, De Niro stated that he was in active pursuit of comedic roles since Analyze This. Admitting that he had initial reservations about starring in Meet the Parents, De Niro said that he felt "pushed into it" due to insistence by Jane Rosenthal—De Niro's partner in TriBeCa Productions who also acted as one of the producers of Meet the Parents.Daly, Steve. In-Laws & Disorder, Entertainment Weekly, October 13, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. Screenwriter Jim Herzfeld and director Jay Roach both confirmed that, after committing to the project and reviewing the script, Robert De Niro was actually the person who came up with the idea for the famous polygraph test scene. Asked about working with De Niro given the serious nature of his previous roles, Ben Stiller said that "it was a little bit intimidating working with De Niro" but that he "has a great sense of humor and I think that's the biggest surprise about him."Carillo, Jenny. Stiller, Ben: Meet the Parents, Urban Cinefile, December 21, 2000. Accessed April 1, 2010. Explaining how Ben Stiller came to be cast in the role of Greg, Roach states: "I saw Meet the Parents as an anxiety dream, and in my view nobody plays that kind of material better than Ben." Additionally, Roach was impressed with Stiller's creative and ad lib abilities stating that "he has lots of great ideas and he's very skilled at loose improvisation." Stiller's character Gaylord "Greg" Focker is a nurse who loves his girlfriend and tries desperately to impress her parents by any means which includes telling harmless little lies which are then covered up with bigger lies and elaborate cover-up schemes. The film's script was initially written with Jim Carrey in the role of Greg and contained much more physical comedy, something that Stiller did not think would be successful with himself playing the role.Meet the Parents, Entertainment Weekly, August 11, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. This resulted in deletion of some scenes but also in introduction of at least one unscripted scene that was completely improvised by Stiller. Roach cast Stiller only after it became clear that Carrey would not be taking on the role. The consideration to play the character of Pam Byrnes—Greg's girlfriend who acts as a mediator between Greg and the Byrnes family, especially her father Jack—was initially given to Australian actress Naomi Watts. She ultimately lost the role to Teri Polo because the filmmakers "didn't think Watts was sexy enough".Cruz, Gilbert. Spotlight: Naomi Watts, Entertainment Weekly, December 8, 2006. Accessed February 3, 2010.Synnot, Siobhan. A Movie, Marriage and Baby...Mega Watts, Daily Record, April 30, 2007. Accessed February 3, 2010. Other characters in the film were played by Blythe Danner (as Dina Byrnes, Jack's wife and Pam's mother), Owen Wilson (as Kevin Rawley, Pam's ex-fiancee), Nicole DeHuff (as Debbie Byrnes, Pam's sister), Jon Abrahams (as Denny Byrnes, the youngest child of Jack and Dina Byrnes), Thomas McCarthy (as Bob Banks, Debbie's fiancé), and James Rebhorn (as Larry Banks, Bob Banks' father and a close friend of Jack's).Meet the Parents (2000) – Acting Credits, The New York Times. Accessed March 26, 2010. Phyllis George, who is a former Miss Texas and Miss America pageant winner and has appeared on numerous television programs as a guest and a host, made her acting debut as Linda Banks, Larry's wife and Bob's mother. The role of Mr. Jinx the cat was played by two five-year-old Himalayan cats named Bailey and Misha (sometimes written as Meesha ). The American Humane Association oversaw the filming of all scenes where the cats were used and ensured the animals' obedience and well-being by keeping two trainers and a veterinarian on set at all times.Movie Review – Meet the Parents, American Humane Association. Accessed August 14, 2009. Rating Greg Glienna did not come up with the surname Focker; Greg's character in the original film did not have a last name. The name was written into the script after Jim Carrey came up with the idea for the Focker surname during a creative session held before he abandoned the project. Once Meet the Parents was submitted for rating evaluation, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) questioned the surname Focker as possibly an expletive and, due to the repetitiveness of the surname throughout the film, the film was in danger of being rated R according to the Motion Picture Association of America film rating system. The filmmakers were asked if they had made up the name or if they can prove that such a name exists. The studio submitted to the MPAA a list of real people with the surname Focker which ensured that the film retained a PG-13 rating.Snider, Mike and Soriano, César. Good-time 'Fockers' is a pronounced success, USA Today, December 27, 2004. Accessed March 29, 2010. Release Theatrical run Meet the Parents had its theatrical release in United States and Canada on October 6, 2000. Distributed domestically by Universal Studios, the film had an advertising budget of $33.9 million. It quickly proved to be a financial success taking in $28.6 million during its opening weekend and averaging $10,950 per theater in a total of 2,614 theaters.Weekend Box Office, Box Office Mojo. Accessed February 3, 2010. It finished as the top earning film for the weekend of October 6–8 beating the second placer Remember the Titans by a margin of over $9 million and bringing in more than four times the earnings of Get Carter, the next highest earning film released that same weekend.October 6–8, 2000 Weekend, Box Office Mojo. Accessed April 1, 2010. The film's opening weekend earnings were the highest ever for any film released in the month of October as well as marking the highest opening weekend earnings for a film starring Robert De Niro.De Niro's parental charms, BBC News, October 9, 2000. Accessed October 9, 2008. The film's earnings for the second week of release dropped by 26% down to $21.1 million, which still kept the film at No.1 at the box office beating Remember the Titans by a margin of over $8 million.October 13–15, 2000 Weekend, Box Office Mojo. Accessed April 1, 2010. By the end of the second week of release, the film had already grossed over $58 million, surpassing its production budget of $55 million. It spent its first four weeks of theatrical release as the highest-grossing film at the U.S. box office.Associated Press. 'Blair Witch' sequel has disappointing box-office debut, CNN, October 29, 2000. Accessed May 26, 2008. Meet the Parents was displaced from No.1 during the weekend of November 3–5 by the newly released Charlie's Angels while still managing to stay ahead of The Legend of Bagger Vance, another new release that debuted at number 3.November 3–5, 2000 Weekend, Box Office Mojo. Accessed April 1, 2010. It remained in the Top 10 grossing films until its 11th week. In the United Kingdom, the film had its theatrical premiere on December 15, 2000 and was distributed by United International Pictures (UIP).Meet the Parents, screenrush.co.uk. Accessed April 1, 2010.Meet the Parents 2000, Yahoo! Movies. Accessed April 1, 2010. There, it managed to earn over $21 million during its run.Meet the Parents – Foreign, Box Office Mojo. Accessed April 1, 2010. In Australia, also being distributed by UIP, it was released on December 26, 2000Urban, Andrew. Meet the Parents, Urban Cinefile. Accessed April 1, 2010. where it earned over $11 million during the theatrical run. At the end of its theatrical run on March 29, 2001 – 25 weeks after its opening day in North America, the film had grossed $166.2 million in the United States and a total of $330.4 million worldwide,Meet the Parents (2000), Box Office Mojo. Accessed May 26, 2008. making it the seventh highest-grossing film of the year both domestically2000 Domestic Grosses, Box Office Mojo. Accessed August 19, 2009 and worldwide.2000 Worldwide Grosses, Box Office Mojo. Accessed May 30, 2008. Home media Meet the Parents was released on VHS & DVD on March 6, 2001.Meet the Parents, New York Times. Accessed August 14, 2009. The DVD sales for the film were successful, taking in over $200 million for 2001.Hernandez, Greg. Home Video Booms VHS Blockbusters, DVD Sales Fuel Rise, The Free Library, 2002. Accessed August 20, 2009. Billboard magazine listed the film as having the highest video sales for all weeks from March 31 up to and including April 21, being the top selling DVD for the weeks of March 24 and March 31, and being the top rented video for the weeks of April 7 and April 14. The DVD release provides only the letterbox format of the film and is also 108 minutes in length. The aspect ratio is 1.85:1 with an accommodation for an enhanced 16:9 playback. English language audio tracks available with the film are a 5.1 Dolby Digital and DTS with the main noticeable difference being only a slightly louder bass on one of the tracks. A French language audio track is also available only in 5.1 Dolby Digital Format. Additionally, English language subtitles are provided as well. The single disc "Collector's Edition" contains two audio commentaries, one a light-hearted and humorous discussion between Roach, Stiller, De Niro and producer Jane Rosenthal and the other a more formal technical commentary on the film-making aspects by the director and editor Jon Poll. The director discusses issues that include working with the cast, utilizing the best camera angles for comedic effect, discussing scenes that were improvised and scenes that were scripted, and commenting on issues surrounding shooting on location. The editor speaks about putting together the best functioning comedy from material that was filmed and discusses some deleted scenes that were excluded from the DVD release. In addition, the DVD features a twelve-minute outtake section, three minutes of deleted scenes, and Universal's Spotlight on Location featurette. Spotlight on Location is a standard 24-minute-long featurette about the making of the film which includes interviews with the cast members and contains behind-the-scenes footage. It also contains two games called Take The Lie Detector Test and The Forecaster Game as well as PC material such as wallpapers and screensavers.Suarez, Greg. DVD Review – Meet the Parents, The Digital Bits, March 29, 2001. Accessed August 14, 2009. The region 2 edition of the DVD was released on October 22, 2001. A region 1 "Bonus Edition" was released on December 14, 2004 and contains three additional featurettes: Silly Cat Tricks, The Truth About Lying and a 12-minute-long Jay Roach: A Director's Profile. Soundtrack The original motion picture soundtrack for Meet the Parents was released on September 26, 2000 on the DreamWorks Records record label.Goldwasser, Dan. Meet the Parents Soundtrack, SoundtrackNet, September 22, 2000. Accessed August 17, 2009. The soundtrack features 14 original compositions by Randy Newman as well as additional tracks by Bobby Womack, Lee Dorsey, and Dr. John and a hidden bonus track. Newman's original song "A Fool in Love" was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song—Newman's 14th Oscar nominationDylan, Björk, Sting Get First Oscar Nods, ABC News, February 13, 2001. Accessed August 17, 2009.—at the 73rd Academy Awards but it ultimately lost to Bob Dylan's "Things Have Changed" for Wonder Boys.Oscar nominees in full, BBC News, February 13, 2001. Accessed October 14, 2008. For the same song, Newman also won the 16th Annual ASCAP Film & Television Music Award in the Top Box Office Films category and was nominated at the 5th Golden Satellite Awards in the Original Song category. Dan Goldwasser, in his review of the soundtrack for SoundtrackNet, gave credit to Newman and the soundtrack for doing "an excellent job keeping the humor level high." Reception Critical reception The film received a generally positive response from film critics, being commended on the subtlety of its humorEbert, Roger. Meet The Parents, Chicago Sun-Times, October 6, 2000. Accessed May 26, 2008.Mitchell, Elvis. Film Review; So You're the Lunkhead Who Wants Daddy's Girl, The New York Times, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010.Zacharek, Stephanie. Meet the Parents, Salon.com, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010.Graham, Bob. Meet the Parents and Say Hello to Disaster, San Francisco Chronicle, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. as well as being named as "the funniest"Morgenstern, Joe. In 'Meet the Parents,' Everything Goes Wrong And It Plays Just Right, The Wall Street Journal, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. or "one of the funniest"Ross, Jonathan. With some great jokes and laughs to spare, Meet The Parents is one of the funniest films of the year, Daily Mirror, December 15, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010.Clinton, Paul. Prepare to laugh in 'Meet the Parents', CNN, October 6, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010.Null, Christopher. Meet the Parents, Filmcritic.com. Accessed August 14, 2009.Tuckman, Jeff. Meet the Parents: Close encounter of worst kind, Daily Herald, March 9, 2001. Accessed February 3, 2010. films of the year by several critics. As of December 24, 2011, the aggregate review website Rotten Tomatoes registered an 84% positive response based on reviews from 146 critics and certified the film "Fresh" with an average rating of 6.9/10.Meet the Parents, Rotten Tomatoes. Accessed December 24, 2010. As of the same date, Metacritic, another aggregate review website, registered a rating of 73 out of 100, based on 33 reviews,Meet the Parents, Metacritic. Accessed October 14, 2008. which is classified as "Generally favorable reviews" by the website's rating system.About Metascores. How We Calculate Our Scores: The Short Summary, Metacritic. Accessed February 3, 2010. Kenneth Turan, film critic for Los Angeles Times, called it "the funniest film of the year so far, possibly the most amusing mainstream live-action comedy since There's Something About Mary." Critic Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal stated that the film "does almost everything right with a story about everything going wrong" and that it "works up a major comic delirium on the theme of Murphy's Law", concluding that "Meet the Parents is the funniest movie of the year." CNN's Paul Clinton proclaimed "Meet the Parents is one of the best comedies of this – or any other – year", calling it "wonderfully funny" and expressing his hope that "the Academy will also recognize this wonderful movie, something it rarely does when it comes to comedies" Time magazine's film critic Richard Schickel stated that the film was "divinely invented and perfectly orchestrated".Schickel, Richard. Divine Foolishness, Time, September 27, 2000. Accessed March 25, 2010. He complimented the screenplay by calling the screenwriters Jim Herzfeld and John Hamburg "a couple of skilled tool-and-die makers" as well as the acting cast because he believed that they "understand that palpable reality will always trump frenzied fantasy when it comes to getting laughs." Schickel concluded his review by proclaiming Meet the Parents a "superbly antic movie". Todd McCarthy of ''Variety'' magazine called the film "flat-out hilarious"McCarthy, Todd. Meet the Parents, ''Variety'', October 1, 2000. Accessed October 9, 2008. and Neil Smith of BBC proclaimed that "there's not a weak scene in this super-funny picture"Smith, Neil. Meet the Parents (2000), BBC, December 11, 2000. Accessed October 9, 2008. while awarding it a rating of five stars out of five. Film critic Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three stars out of four comparing the film to Roach's previous work on the ''Austin Powers'' film series and offering his opinion that "[Meet the Parents] is funnier because it never tries too hard." Critic Christopher Null of AMC's Filmcritic.com claimed that "Meet the Parents is one of the funniest comedies I've seen since Annie Hall". Lisa Schwarzbaum from Entertainment Weekly called the script "unforced" and concluded that the film "goes down like a flute of Champagne, leaving an aftertaste of giggles." However, Internet film critic James Berardinelli, in spite of awarding it two and a half stars out of four, gave the film a somewhat scathing review. On his website, Berardinelli wrote that "Meet the Parents is put together like a TV sit-com,"Berardinelli, James. Meet the Parents, ReelViews.net. Accessed October 8, 2008. that Roach "strings together a series of hit-and-miss lowbrow gags with little care for whether any of the connecting material is coherent, interesting, or enjoyable (in most cases, it's none of those three)" and concluding that "even with Stiller and De Niro, Meet the Parents is an encounter that can be postponed until it's available on video." Jeff Vice of the Deseret News, another detractor of the film, proclaimed Meet the Parents "only erratically funny"Vice, Jeff. Meet the Parents, Deseret News, October 6, 2000. Accessed October 8, 2008. and accused Roach of taking "the cheap way out with a series of unfunny jokes." Critic Peter Bradshaw's review of the film in The Guardian concludes that Meet the Parents "is somehow less than the sum of its parts. It strains to come to life, but never quite makes it."Bradshaw, Peter. Meet the Parents, The Guardian, December 15, 2000. Accessed February 3, 2010. After the film was released on home media, DVD reviewer and Rolling Stone magazine contributor Douglas Pratt in his book Doug Pratt's DVD: Movies, Television, Music, Art, Adult, and More! stated that "perhaps in the crowded theater the film is hysterical, but in the quieter venue of home video, it just seems sadistic, and as the humor evaporates, the holes in the plot become clearer." Awards ;Wins * People's Choice Awards (2001)Associated Press. Gibson, Green Mile Find Favor, CBS News, January 8, 2001. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Favorite Comedy Motion Picture * 2001 MTV Movie AwardsMTV Movie Awards 2001, MTV.com. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Best Comedic Performance – Ben Stiller * 2001 MTV Movie Awards ** Best Line – "Are you a pothead, Focker?" – Robert De Niro * American Comedy Awards (2001)American Comedy Awards Air Tonight on Comedy Central, Los Angeles Times, April 25, 2001. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Funniest Actor in a Motion Picture – Ben Stiller * 16th Annual ASCAP Film & Television Music AwardsTop Box Office, ASCAP.com. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Top Box Office Films – Randy Newman ;Nominations * 58th Golden Globe AwardsThe 58th Annual Golden Globe Awards (2001) , Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy – Robert De Niro (Lost to George Clooney for O Brother, Where Art Thou?) * 73rd Academy Awards ** Best Original Song – Randy Newman for "A Fool in Love" (Lost to Bob Dylan's "Things Have Changed" for Wonder Boys) * American Comedy Awards (2001)Dutka, Elaine. Arts and Entertainment Reports From the Times, News Services and the Nation's Press, Los Angeles Times, March 3, 2001. Accessed October 14, 2008. ** Funniest Motion Picture (Lost to Best in Show) * 5th Golden Satellite Awards2001 5th Annual SATELLITE Awards, International Press Academy. Accessed February 11, 2010. ** Original Song – Randy Newman for "A Fool in Love" (Lost to Björk's "I've Seen It All" for Dancer in the Dark) Others The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2005: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: ** Jack Byrnes: "I have nipples, Greg. Could you milk me?" – Nominated Legacy The success of Meet the Parents was initially responsible for a 2002 NBC reality television show entitled Meet My Folks in which a young woman's love interest, vying for her family's approval, is interrogated by the woman's overprotective father with the help of a lie detector machine.Gallo, Phil. Meet My Folks, Variety, July 21, 2002. Accessed May 27, 2008.Fenwick, Alexandra. Meet My Folks brings a fiance's worst nightmare to television, The Johns Hopkins News-Letter, September 13, 2002. Accessed October 10, 2008. In September 2002, NBC also aired a situation comedy entitled In-Laws. During the development of the sitcom, NBC called it "a Meet the Parents project" which prompted an investigation by Universal into whether NBC was infringing on Universal's copyright.Lynette Rice and Dan Snierson. On the Air, Entertainment Weekly, August 9, 2002. Accessed October 10, 2008. Universal did not pursue any action against NBC but neither show lasted more than one season. In 2004, Meet the Fockers was released as a sequel to Meet the Parents.Clinton, Paul. Review: Formulaic 'Fockers' fitfully funny. Sequel has moments, but a comedown from original, CNN, December 22, 2004. Accessed May 27, 2008.Tyrangiel, Josh. High Drama, Low Comedy, CNN, December 6, 2004. Accessed May 27, 2008. Directed again by Jay Roach with a screenplay by Jim Herzfeld and John Hamburg, the sequel chronicles the events that take place when the Byrnes family meets Bernie and Roz Focker, Greg's parents, played by Dustin Hoffman and Barbra Streisand. The producers intended for Greg's parents to be the opposite of the Byrnes' conservative, upper class, WASPy demeanor; to that effect, producer Jane Rosenthal explains that "Dustin Hoffman and Barbra Streisand were our dream team."Universal Studio. "Meet the Fockers" Movie Production Notes, Entertainment Magazine, December 22, 2004. Accessed October 10, 2008. Meet the Fockers proved to be another financial success grossing $280 million domestically and $516 million worldwide,Meet The Fockers, Box Office Mojo. Accessed October 10, 2008. outperforming Meet the Parents by a large margin and finishing as the fourth highest-grossing film of 2004.2004 Yearly Box Office Results, Box Office Mojo. Accessed October 10, 2008. In February 2007, Universal Studios announced that they would be making a second sequel in the franchise, titled Little Fockers.Michael Fleming, Diane Garrett. More 'Fockers' for Universal. Tribeca deal paves way for third movie, Variety, February 22, 2007. Accessed May 26, 2008.Third Fockers Movie On The Horizon, Empire, February 23, 2007. Accessed May 28, 2008.Martindale, Stone. 'Little Fockers' given the go from Universal, Monsters and Critics, February 23, 2007. Accessed October 10, 2008. The film was to be directed by Roach with the screenplay written by Larry Stuckey, Roach's former assistant. The sequel brings back De Niro, Stiller, Polo, Danner as well as Hoffman and Streisand. On July 18, 2005, a regularly scheduled American Airlines flight from Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport to San Juan, Puerto Rico had to be diverted back to Fort Lauderdale shortly after take-off due to a bomb threat. The pilot turned the airplane around approximately 40 minutes into the flight after a flight attendant found a crumpled napkin that read "Bomb, bomb, bomb ... meet the parents," a clear reference to the scene in which Ben Stiller's character repeatedly shouts the word "bomb" while being detained by airport security.Candiotti, Susan. Suspicious note diverts flight, CNN, July 19, 2005. Accessed August 14, 2009.Carey, Bridget. Bomb Threat Diverts American Airlines Flight Back to Fla, Associated Press. Accessed August 14, 2009. The airplane was met by a bomb squad of the local sheriff's office as well as the FBI whose agents questioned the plane's 176 passengers about the note. See also * 2000 in film * Cinema of the United States * List of American films of 2000 Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * (Archived) * * * * * * Category:Movies Category:2000 films Category:2000s films